


Study (Jeongin x Reader)

by Fortlix



Series: Stray Kids Imagines [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Other, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortlix/pseuds/Fortlix
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598908
Kudos: 3





	Study (Jeongin x Reader)

Written By: Author 1/Hana

Plot By: ^

•

**Jeongin: Hey Y/N**

**Jeongin: Tests are coming up**

**Jeongin: Are you gonna be okay?**

**Y/N: Yeah, yeah, I will**

_I lied._

Tests are the epitome of hell in my dictionary.

I could be failing all my classes right now if it wasn't because of my trustworthy boyfriend, Yang Jeongin.

But this semester, I decided to study by myself, on my own. I don't want Jeongin to think that the only reason why I'm dating him, is because I just want him to help me with basically... Everything.

A book opened in a specific page was staring at my soul, next to it was two other books piled up.

And a highlighter in my left/right hand.

And my phone turned off, on silent, inside my drawer.

_And the studying begins._

•

_And the studying ends._

I guess.

My eyelids were heavy, practically begging me to close my eyes and sleep peacefully.

But nah, I have to continue studying. I _have_ to ace this test.

I _need_ to.

Just imagine the smile on Jeongin's face, Y/N. Just imagine how happy he'll be.

Then my mom yells something,

"Y/N! Jeongin's here!"

_Wait what._

I didn't even call him over?

Then I heard a knock on my door.

_Holy shit what do I do? Lock the door?_

"Y/N?" Jeongin asks, taking a slight peek in my room, then lets himself in.

I turn around and give him a forced smile, "Jeongin!" I said as if I were surprised.

He smiles back and hugs me tightly.

"You scared me," He said. "You didn't reply to any of my texts and calls..."

I felt guilty.

Maybe I should've asked him for help... He is my inspiration and motivation to keep going.

I pulled away and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry..."

Jeongin lifted my face up, making me look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Now, do you want me to help?" He asks.

I nod as a reply and we both studied together, we cuddled, and went to get some food afterwards.

It was a good day.

It's also when I realized that Jeongin is happier and more proud of himself and I when I aced the test. Since he always thought that he was bad at teaching other people.

•  
  


Hello this is Fortlix! I thought of posting my works here on AO3 to reach those who don’t have wattpad accounts.   
Fortlix has 4 auhors and I (Hana) am one of them! You can follow us at Fortlix on Wattpad or @hanaqueenz on Twitter! Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
